Ash Ketchum of Sandgem
by The Takuto
Summary: Forced from Pallet at seven, Ash leaves Kanto for years. But now, he's coming back, and he's going to tear up the region. Look out, everybody, ASh Ketchum of Sandgem's invading Kanto, and he's not the Ash we all know and love! WARNING: Contains damage to canon and a pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Round-trip

AN: Hello, everybody, and welcome to a new fic! Yes, yes, I know that IaFoA hasn't been updated in a long time, but I received a challenge which seemed very interesting, so I agreed to write it. The person who challenged me was **Storylover213**, in case you wondered, and if you're reading this, thank you!

But anyways, this will hopefully be interesting. Yes, there is a pairing, so don't ask me for one that you like, please.

Oh yes, Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything else that I reference. So please don't sue me!

And so we begin! The time: A few years before Ash gets started on his journey.

**Funeris**

Ash stared blankly at the coffin as it was lowered into the ground, eyes dry. He had cried all his tears in the past few days, ever since his mother's body had been found.

"We have gathered here today to express our regret at the demise of Delia Ketchum..." the orator droned.

* * *

Ash stood at the grave, everyone else having left previously. Staring at the dirt and stone, Ash sunk to his knees, unable to express his grief in any other way. His shoulders shaking, he knelt there for an hour, before a hand was placed on his shaking shoulder.

Ash looked up at the grave face of Samuel Oak. The old man said, "Ash... Let's go."

* * *

At Professor Oak's laboratory, Ash sat in the corner, while Oak spoke to a group of men in dark suits. "Look, the boy is seven. He can't be sent to an orphanage now."

"I apologize, Samuel, but there's no choice. You have no authority here," The first man spoke.

Oak ground his teeth. "What would have to happen for him not to go? Do I have to adopt him?"

The second man, who was in fact a woman, said, "Samuel, you aren't able to take care of a child. We could not, in good conscience, allow you to care for him. What you would need now would be Lance to vouch for him."

"What about Red? Would he do?"

One of the men snorted. The first man, ignoring it, said evenly, "If you were able to get Red to approve, then Mr. Ketchum would be allowed to remain with you. If you want to try, you have two days before he has to be at the orphanage."

Oak nodded grimly. "Fine. Now get out."

The man who had laughed smirked, before looking at Ash. "What chance do you think that you have of not having us get him? Give him to us now."

"Get. Out."

"Why are you fighting so hard? After all, it's not like this brat'll ever amount to anything. If he doesn't have people looking after him then he'll end up as a spoiled, idiot, brat, and end up like his mother. Dead," the man continued, never looking away from Ash, who at this point was about to cry.

Oak growled lowly as he stared at the offending man. "**Get. Out. Of. My. Lab.**"

The man held up his hands and backed away slowly, looking away from Ash. "Hey, hey, I'm just saying. But why do you really care? After all, if his father doesn't care, why would you?"

The woman looked at him and shouted, "Sidney!"

At that same moment, Oak shouted, pulling out a pokeball, "**GET OUT OF MY LAB, OR I'LL MAKE YOU GET OUT!**"

The group in suits couldn't move fast enough to flee from the lab. Professor Oak sighed, looking older than ever before. He moved over to a video phone and began to dial numbers.

* * *

"Samuel, I only took this call because I respect you. But_ never call me again_. Understood?"

"Yes, Red. I only thought..." Red hung up. Oak sighed as he looked at Ash, who was rolling an empty pokeball on the floor. "Don't worry, Ash. I have an idea."

"Idea?"

* * *

"Hello, Samuel. Did you need something?"

Oak grinned wryly. "Yes. Yes I did."

The other man paused for a second, before nearly shouting, "I told you, Oak, I need a bit more time! You'll get your payment, I swear it on me family! Just give me another week!"

Oak sweatdropped. "You'll get your week. No, what I wanted was something different. Did you know the Ketchums?"

"Judging by your use of words, I assume that Delia died?"

"Yes. A couple days ago."

"I see. I offer you my condolences."

Oak grimaced. "Thank you, but I don't deserve them most. Anyways, Delia may have died, but her son, Ash, did not."

"No. Money, sure. I am not taking in a child!" the man replied.

"Rowan! The boy is seven! Just take him in for a few years, until he can go on his journey!" Oak pleaded. Rowan remained unmoved.

"No, Samuel. I'm too busy."

"He could help you. Besides, you owe me."

Rowan was visibly flustered. "What? How?"

"Cherrygrove-"

"I paid that back!"

"-Five years ago."

Rowan was silent. "Oh. _That_ Cherrygrove. Damn fangirls."

"Yes. You owe me, Rowan. You owe me your life!" Oak proclaimed, while Ash stared at the big machine in the back of the lab. He slowly made his way over towards it.

Onscreen, Rowan sighed. "Fine, I'll take in the boy. But now we're even!"

Oak smiled at his friend. "Don't worry! The boy'll grow on you, and I'm sure he'll help you out!"

Rowan considered his for a second, while Ash looked at the machine he had found a minute before. He slammed his hands on as many buttons as he could reach at once. An alarm went off, before the machine sparked and fell to pieces. Rowan, seeing this, deadpanned, "Yes, a great help. Oak, we're not even. You owe me **big**." Oak laughed sheepishly as he hurried off to stop Ash from playing with the controls that could release every pokemon in the lab.

* * *

Oak handed Ash the two tickets that he would need. Ash was due to be turned over to the dark suits tomorrow, which was why Oak was in Vermillion.

"Now, Ash, what are you going to do?"

Ash thought for a second, before answering, "Set the papers on fire and live in the wild, while I pretend to go on the boat to fool the authorteas. Then, I make my way to Hoesen and talk to Professor Bit-"

"No!" Oak all but shouted, cutting Ash off. In a quieter tone, he said, "Don't say that word, Ash."

"What, bitter? But I'm joking, Professor. I'm going to get on the boat, give them the ticket, and then in Sinnoh get on a bus to Sandgem. Then I meet Rowan."

Oak wasn't satisfied. "And?"

Ash sighed. "Don't break the boat or the bus."

Oak smiled. "Good boy! And remember to come back to get a pokemon!"

* * *

Ash stood in front of the large building that was Rowan's lab. The professor was showing Ash around.

"And over there is while you're sleeping. Any questions?"

Ash fidgeted, before asking, "Can you teach me to be a pokemon trainer?"

Rowan looked down at him, before starting to walk off. "If you help me with my work, then I'll teach you to be a trainer." He suddenly stopped, and turned to face Ash, eyes glowing slightly and a shadow over his face. "Oh, and if you break anything, I'll break you."

Rowan turned back around, a cheerful expression on his face again. "Well, good luck!"

* * *

Ash watched the pokemon carefully. Any sudden movements would give away his position, and that would be terrible. Rowan had taught him better than that.

A sneeze welled up inside the seven-and-a-half year old, who desperately tried to suppress it. Unable to help himself, he let out a strangled sort of sound, which alerted the pokemon to his whereabouts. Ash began to run, but the pokemon was too fast, and it tackled him. Ash was completely at its mercy.

"Tur-turtwig!"

Ash laughed with the turtwig on his chest, before a pair of legs caught his attention. Looking up, Ash saw the stern face of his mentor, and he squeaked before running off to edit the papers people had sent to the professor.

Rowan sighed, but there was a faint smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Ash," Rowan said, looking in on the boy. Ash hadn't left his room all day, and Rowan was slightly worried about the boy, especially when he saw Ash just staring at the ceiling, his face glistening.

Ash looked briefly at the professor, before looking back up at the ceiling. "Hi, Professor."

Rowan was concerned. He knew that children Ash's age shouldn't act like this. "Ash... I was wondering..."

"Yeah?" Ash said blankly, no emotion whatsoever on his face.

"Do you..." Rowan sighed. "Would you like anything?"

"No thank you, sir. I just want to take the day off," Ash said. Rowan nodded, and nearly took a step towards his charge, before he paused and walked out the door, leaving Ash with the question of what Rowan had been about to ask.

Rowan paused in the hall, waiting a minute, before he grimly walked away.

From where he was standing, it was impossible to not hear quiet sobs.

* * *

Ash looked at the list in disbelief. "You mean that I can pick any pokemon from this list?"

"Of course, Ash. If you're going to be a field researcher for me, then you need a pokemon to help protect you," Rowan remarked, idly wondering what the boy would choose. He saw this as a way, too, to give the boy a present for his birthday.

Ash smiled, occupied with the list. "Well, what'd you say?"

Rowan raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want me to tell you what your first pokemon should be?"

Ash shook his head, before a comfortable silence enveloped the two, disturbed only be the rustling of paper. After about five minutes, Ash looked at Rowan, and asked, "Sir? There are two pokemon on the list that I really like, but I'm not sure which one to choose."

After Ash showed Rowan the two pokemon, the old man sat back and began to consider. "Well, Ash, how about both of them? That way, you'll get two friends."

Ash's eyes widened, this beyond his wildest dreams. "Really?"

Rowan nodded, before Ash lept at him, shouting, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou!"

* * *

"So, you're the guy that Rowan said was his top researcher? Awfully young, aren't you?" the man who had requested help asked, leading Ash to the building.

Ash was silent, letting it speak for him.

Inside the building, the man, who said his name was John, led him to a room with another man in a lab coat, who was frantically operating a machine. "John! You're back! Where's the expert?"

John mutely pointed at Ash, who stared at nothing.

The second man blinked several times. "Funny. No, where is he?"

Ash finally spoke. "I'm right here, _sir_. What do you need?"

John looked warningly at the man. "Seymour..."

Seymour shrugged it off. "What do we want from this pipsqueak? I'd guess that Rowan figured out what we were planning, and decided to send this guy."

"You idiot! Don't talk about that with the kid here!"

Ash blinked, as Seymour grinned evilly. "Well, the brat won't be talking after this! Magnezone, fry him!"

The electric type moved out from behind a piece of machinery, sparking. Ash, furious, pulled out a pokeball, and said, "So you're trying to kill me? Then I can't hold back!"

* * *

Ash stood over the two groaning scientists, before calling back his pokemon. "See, it's people like you that make me believe that most people are scum. I'm leaving now, and alerting the authorities. Any objections?" Ash asked as he looked down at Seymour and John. Neither of them moved, and Ash sneered, before leaving.

Rowan was, to say the least, unhappy, and the two 'scientists' received jail sentences of twenty years, for attempted murder.

* * *

_In conclusion, within Kanto, a dark/ghost type is one of the most useful pokemon to bring. Due to the lack of dark types, and the rarity of steel types, the magnemite family being the only Kanto native, most trainers have agreed that psychic types are the strongest, partly because bugs are not known for their power, but also because the only ghost types native to Kanto are the gastly family, who are also poison types. The eight 'mainstream' gyms, as the best known gyms are called, match up against a dark/ghost as follows:_

_Pewter- Rock- neutral._

_Cerulean- Water- neutral._

_Vermilion__- Electric- neutral._

_Celadon- Grass- advantage._

_Fuschia- Poison- advantage._

_Saffron- Psychic- major advantage._

_Cinnabar- Fire- neutral._

_Viridian- Ground- neutral._

_In type, ghost/dark types are some of the strongest. In terms of usefulness, Shedinja works exceedingly well for six gyms, but will lose to Pewter and Cinnabar. Electross is also a good choice, but ultimately fails against Viridian. Other us-_

Ash paused in his writing. "Hello, Professor."

"Good to see you, Ash. I have some news for you," Rowan said, walking into Ash's room.

Ash put away the paper, before turning to face his mentor and father figure. "Yeah?"

Rowan paused, before sitting on Ash's bed. "I bought you a ticket for a boat to Pallet Town."

Ash's face went blank, before the boy emotionlessly asked, "Why did you do that?"

"The ticket is for you. Ash, I know that you don't want to go to Pallet-" Rowan said, sighing.

Ash cut him off. "Don't **want** to? My mother **died** there! Why would you do this to me?" Ash started to sound like what he really was- a ten year old boy.

Rowan grimaced. "You made a promise to Oak, remember? He contacted me, and said that he at least wanted to see you, as well."

"Well, I don't want to go back to Kanto."

Rowan sighed, before he threw an envelope on the bed. "You won't have to stay in Pallet long, Ash. Besides, I would like it if you went on a journey like every other kid your age. The ship leaves in two days."

Rowan walked out of the room, frowning, while Ash stared at the envelope. He got out of his chair and picked it up.

* * *

Ash stared out at the ocean, recalling everything that he knew about Pallet. Remembering Gary, he smiled a little sadly. One of his two pokemon noticed, and poked his shoulder, slightly worried. Ash started, before smiling at one of his two friends.

Over time, his opinion of humanity had changed, and Ash had become colder. In fact, this was part of why Rowan agreed to send Ash back to Kanto: so that Ash would gain human friends.

In the meantime, however, the lonely boy looked out at the sea, thinking, '_Well, here I come, Kanto. I wonder, is it wrong if I want to make everybody terrified of me?_'

* * *

Atop a cold mountain, a single figure wandered through the snow. He listened on the wind, but no sound came to him. Sitting, the figure waited for the storm to end.

A few days after the storm had begun, a brief patch of clarity shone though the night. The figure, an absol, looked up at the sky. It shivered, like it had been for days. It's own senses had made it come to the top of the mountain. '_What's going on?_'

High above him, a single star winked out. Absol shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold now. '_The end times... Are they upon us?_'

The storm returned with a vengeance a minute later, but the dark type had fled before its fury. All that was left was the snow, and a howling wind that sounded remarkably like a high, cold, cruel laugh.


	2. Chapter 2: Lightningrod

AN: Hey, everybody! Thanks for the huge amount of support on the first chapter! Of course, it was just a prologue, so...

Anyways, I wanted to update this quickly. I had a few ideas that I needed to get out first, so I now have a short Omake files. If you want, you can read it, but I don't really recommend it.

Anyways, here are some selected answers to questions!

**EPIC MANUVER**: Um... Don't eat my head? And please read my profile. I am not a boy.

**eclispe2025**: Madam, please. And yes, this will have a slightly darker feel. Ash is not the happy-go-lucky kid that he originally was, but he does still have many of Ash's defining traits. And I do plan to keep at this!

**iggychan89**: Yeah, but it was just a prologue. Yes, it covered three years, but there weren't too many... Okay, there weren't too many events that i wanted to cover.

**littleking9512**: Yes, yes I can. I plan to update my favorites soon, so they'll be there. But in the meantime, there are the pokedex entries and the A New Chance series.

** . .Xx**: YES! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESY ESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYE SYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES YESYESYESYES! Very, very good! A mixture of Paul and N, I suppose. But as for more awesome... We'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, Colorado, Canada, a doorknob, or an apple. I'm aiming for one of those things. Guess which one.

* * *

**Who's That Pikachu!**

**or  
**

**Ash Receives his 'First' (third) Pokemon!  
**

Ash stared dispassionately at the entrance to Pallet Town, although his emotions were in a swirl. Shaking his head, he walked down the path to the town, wishing that it was a grey, cloudy day instead of the bright late spring.

Walking up the hill that lead to Oak's lab, Ash saw a red car pull away, followed by a swarm of cheerleaders. Ash glared at the car. '_More evidence that humans are lazy in general,_' he thought. Once he reached the top of the hill, he briefly looked back at Pallet to see if he could catch a glimpse of anyone that he knew, before he saw the empty space that once held his house.

Memories flooded his mind, unwanted, and Ash crumpled to the ground, holding his head.

_"...Ash! Get out of the house!"_

_"No! Mommy!"  
_

* * *

Samuel Oak was sitting back in his chair, slightly worried. Although he had given his grandson the squirtle that he asked for, he wondered what had happened to Ash. He still had the pokemon he was saving for the young boy, but if Ash had refused to come back to Kanto...

Oak was jolted from his thoughts when he heard a pounding on his door. He slowly got up, wondering if it was that girl, Leaf, come to finally pick up her charmander, or if it might be Ash.

Another knock was heard, slightly louder and faster. "I'll be right there!" Oak called, quickly swapping out the actual pokeball that had charmander in it for an empty one.

Opening the door, Oak looked down to see a boy dressed in a dark purple shirt and grey pants, his longish black hair brushing the tops of his eyes. The boy looked up at the professor, before smirking, and saying, "Hello, Professor Oak."

Oak's eyes grew wide, before he exclaimed, "Ash! You're here!"

* * *

Ash and Oak sat at the table with their cups of tea in front of them. "Well, it sounds like you enjoyed your time with Rowan. How was your trip back to Kanto?" Oak asked.

Ash answered, "It was fine. Nothing too unusual, although my pokemon certainly enjoyed it."

"Oh yes, your pokemon. I was surprised that Rowan was willing to let you obtain a pokemon. Of us professors, he's generally seen as the scariest and most strict, after all," Oak commented, looking down at his tea.

"It was so that I could go into more hostile environments. After all, for me to have gone to Sarad Jungle I needed a good battler," Ash replied, shrugging.

Oak stood up slowly. "Well, I suppose that you'll still want a pokemon, correct?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't turn down the offer of getting a new friend, after all," Ash said, following the old man.

Oak stopped in front of a machine with three pokeballs on it. "Well, Ash, take your pick."

Ash looked at the three pokeballs, the faint coloring underneath signifying which pokemon was which. "Since it's one of only two pokemon that's fire flying, I'll take charmander."

Ash picked up the pokeball, and opened it. The empty insides spoke a thousand words. "Well, Ash, you did show up pretty late," Oak said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Ash frowned, before reaching over to the blue area. "Squirtle will be fine then." The empty insides spoke the same thousand words.

"The early pidgey catches the caterpie, or in this case the squirtle," Oak said wisely. Ash glanced at him, before reaching over to the pokeball in the green area.

"You know, Professor, you could have told me from the start that the only pokemon left was a bulb-" Another pokeball, another empty pokeball. "-asaur. Wait, there are _no _pokemon left?"

Oak shrugged. "Well, I do have one other that isn't my old team, but do you really want it?"

Ash looked at the pokemon professor blankly for a second. "No, I came all the way up the hill to say hello and get some tea. Yes, I would like a pokemon!"

Oak pressed a button, and a pokeball with a lightning bolt sticker on it rode from the middle of the machine. "I warn you, this one is quite hard to handle..."

Ash reached over and picked up the pokeball, before releasing the pokemon trapped inside. A flash of light nearly blinded Ash, before the pokemon within, one of the most elusive pokemon of all time, appeared.

"Pika-chu," the mouse pokemon said as it looked at Ash.

* * *

Ash glared at the pikachu after it shocked him yet again, Ash literally carrying it up the hill to route one. Setting down the stubborn pokemon, Ash asked, "So, can we talk?"

Pikachu turned away, saying, "Pi!"

Ash groaned, before looking around and noticing a pidgey. "Well, Pikachu, can we at least _try_ to be friends and fight? I mean, you can definitely defeat that pidgey, so why don't we try?"

Pikachu shook his head, and Ash grimaced. "Well, then. I'll just have to catch it using my other pokemon."

Pikachu nearly fell over at this. He had thought that it might be fun to make the trainer give up and go home, as his only pokemon wouldn't listen, but to hear that he had other pokemon put that idea away. In fact, this trainer might give him back to the old man who put him in prison!

Pikachu jumped over to the battlefield, let loose a thundershock, and knocked out the pidgey. Ash looked at the electric type in shock, but shrugged and threw the pokeball.

Neither pokemon nor trainer noticed a stray bolt of electricity flying off into the bushes.

* * *

"So, Pikachu, why'd you fight for me?" Ash asked, picking up the pokeball that contained his newest friend. Pikachu, in answer, turned away with a sharp cry. Ash shrugged. "Well, I guess that it can wait until later."

Pikachu watched out of the corner of his eye as his trainer held the small red box over the red and white doom jail sphere. Hearing muttering from his's trainer, Pikachu listened closely.

"Okay... So it has the moves gust, quick attack, sand attack, and whirlwind. Close to evolving, that might be nice... Ability Keen Eye... Loyal nature... Loves to do battle..." Ash muttered, looking at the information on the pokedex.

Pikachu snorted and turned away. None of that made much sense, except for the attack part. That made sense. A sound caught his attention, and he faced to the east.

Ash nodded, and put away the pokeball. "Well, we should go to the pokemon center now. It'd be good to get Pidgey here checked out." Ash looked over at his pokemon, before he noticed that Pikachu was just looking east. "Pikachu? Is something wrong?"

Pikachu mutely pointeed at the eastern sky. Ash looked in that direction, and nearly gasped. A flock of spearow, all of which looked murderous, would do that to any sane person.

Ash grabbed Pikachu and began to run. "Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go, gotta go!"

* * *

Ash was still being pursed by the rabid spearow horde, when he made a fatal mistake. He forgot to watch where he was going.

Falling into the river, Ash lost his grip on Pikachu, but the two were swiftly carried down the stream. Ash relaxed slightly once he had grabbed Pikachu again. "Well, I think that we'll be fine now, Pikachu," Ash said to his pokemon.

The roaring of water quickly made Ash change his mind. "Really? A waterfall?"

Ash stopped complaining, and started screaming with Pikachu as the duo plunged over the falls.

Ash was spun about in the water, and quickly separated from Pikachu. He came up, gasping for breath, and saw Pikachu lying on the surface of the water, not moving.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, swimming over to the unconscious pokemon. Realizing that Pikachu had hit a rock on the way down, Ash looked around wildly for somebody to help him, or a sign to indicate which way led to Viridian City.

Seeing a girl fishing, Ash carried Pikachu over in that direction.

* * *

Ash got out of the water, ignoring the water dripping off of his clothes. The girl stammered, "H-hey! What're you doing here?"

Ash ignored her, focused on her bike. It would take hours to get to Viridian on foot, but it would take ten minutes at most to get there on the bicycle. Ash walked slowly over to the bike, feeling the soreness that came from hitting the water after falling through the air.

The girl gained confidence. "Hey, what're you doing?"

Ash carefully put Pikachu in the basket, ignoring the girl. "Pikachu... Hang on, you'll be okay."

"Wait, that's my bike! You can't just take it!" the girl shouted, hand reaching to her pokeballs.

Ash gave the girl a cold glare. "Can you not see the injured Pikachu?"

The girl wilted slightly. "W-well, yeah. But you still can't just steal my bike!"

Ash mounted the bike. "I believe I just did. But if you want it back, come to Viridian."

And with those parting words, Ash rode off. Going as fast as he was, he was unable to hear the girl's panicked shout. "But there's a storm coming! How do you expect me to get to Viridian before it?!"

* * *

Ash winced as he felt a raindrop hit his face. "Really? A storm, now?"

As if to say yes, a bolt of lightning tore across the sky. Ash couldn't help but turn around to see how close the strike was, and he nearly fell off the bike when he saw a small fire starting a mile away at most. '_At least it can't get any worse..._' Ash consoled himself, before his eyes widened. If Rowan had ever taught him anything, it was to not tempt fate.

And sure enough, a screech pierced the sky. The spearow horde had caught up.

The rain started to pour down as Ash desperately tried to keep ahead of the murderous spearow. With the rain, the confusion of the spearow horde, and just plain bad luck, something was sure to go wrong.

Fate came in the form of a rattata sprinting across the road. Ash, seeing it, knew he had to make a choice, either to save the pokemon and probably be torn apart by the spearow flock, or to ignore the creature, killing it, but saving himself and Pikachu.

Ash swore and jerked the bike to the side, unbalancing it and sending the two passangers in it flying. Ash sprawled in the mud, before he noticed the spearow shooting at Pikachu. Without a thought, Ash jumped to cover Pikachu.

* * *

Pikachu was barely conscious, but he was able to see. So he was able to see the spearow dive-bombing him, and braced for the end. Now, he was willing to accept his fate.

Which is why when his trainer, who he had no feelings for, jumped in front of him, he was shocked. '_He's... giving up his life... for me..._'

Pikachu was unwilling to accept that, and so, one of the base powers that was within most pokemon, but usually only accesed by the pokemon that were called legendary, activated.

Pikachu sparked once. And so lightningrod activated.

* * *

The bolt of lightning from the sky was more intense than anything other than a legendary pokemon could create. It nearly struck the spearow and the two that had been the target of their rage, but missed by a few feet. However, it was enough to scare the flock off.

* * *

Ash felt the heat of the strike, and, as he fell into blackness, a memory triggered.

_The young boy was sitting in the large room, playing with a blastoise figure. He knew that he had to be quiet, since his mother was sleeping._

_"Blastie use water gun!" Ash whispered, before throwing the golem in his other hand across the room._

_Ash continued to play, before he noticed the room getting hotter. Thinking nothing of it, other than to tell his blastoise figure to use hydro pump, Ash continued to play with the pokemon in his hands._

_After a while, Ash started to hear crackling. Looking up, he saw the wall opposite him, in flames._

_Ash screamed, and ran, the charizard in his hand falling to the ground. Ash ran over to the stairs, before hearing his mother shout, "Ash! Get out of the house!"_

_"Mommy!" Ash shouted, before a quiet chuckling interrupted his crying. Looking behind him, Ash saw a face in the fire. The heat and smoke getting to the young boy, Ash fell to the ground, unconcious._

_The fire swallowed him while he was in the blackness, and Ash cried in his thoughts. Hot, it's so hot. Water isn't hot, I need water. Mommy, in the hot. Hotfireitburns. Itburns! Andithurtssobadandiwantmommy andthefire'sswallowingmeandithurts!_

Ash fell deeper and deeper into the blackness, and he lost sight.

* * *

The storm parted, and a rainbow appeared, a figure flying through it. Up in the sky, Ho-oh saw something that worried it.

A horse approached the boy lying very still on the ground, silent as the grave.

* * *

Death dismounted his pale ride. He had no need for his horse, technically, but she did need exercise. This would be a routine job, although it was always annoying when he had to rush to get out of a collapsing universe. And, being one of the seven most powerful beings in the series of Realities, he was the only one sent to reap the souls of a **ground**.

Death paused as he looked at the boy lying on the ground. Ash, his name was. He remembered this boy. Three years ago, it was, in that house. All this could have been avoided, if that meddling phoenix hadn't interfered.

Hearing a quiet thud behind him, Death spoke. "So, Ho-oh, you're here to stop me again? I have to say, I already paid off the only favor you could call in."

"I will fight if I must, for this boy," Ho-oh spoke quietly, her voice low and threatening.

Death laughed. "You know that I am a primordial force. Just below the first class. And you, a bird that doesn't even measure up to the ninth, would challenge me?"

"Yes."

"Fool. I've always wondered what it's like when a phoenix truly dies. Now, we'll find out," Death said, pulling out his scythe. Ho-oh flared up, and prepared to enter a battle she could not win, before Death felt a hand on his shoulder.

The woman smirked as Death whirled to face her. "Hello, Death."

"Lady..." Death muttered as he bowed slightly. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

The Lady of Realities smiled slightly as she looked at Death and the boy who was his target. "I've taken an interest in this world."

"Again? I have to say, I liked you better when you were apathetic. The worst you did back then was take me away from that interview."

"That was half a million years ago."

"True. But ever since you decided to interfere in that world with Red taking this boy as an apprentice you've been like you used to be."

The Lady of Realities laughed. "And most of the council is glad of that. But I do forbid you from reaping Ash."

Ho-oh blinked. "Who are you?"

Death gained a twisted sort of smile. "This would be the most powerful being in all of creation."

"Second. The Core still has huge edge on me."

"Most powerful _living_ being-"

The Lady of Realities frowned. "I'm still dead."

"Only all of you is dead. You're still completely alive."

Ho-oh nearly started crying in confusion. "This makes no sense!"

"You'll get used to it," the other two deapanned, before the Lady of Realities grabbed Death and whistled. "Than! We're going!"

The pale horse trotted over, before a translucent portal opened and carried Death and his steed away. The Lady and Ho-oh stood, looking over the boy.

"So, I'll be going. Don't expect me to come back," the Lady said to Ho-oh.

Ho-oh nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate that you saved his life."

A glowing black portal opened, and the Lady stepped into it. "No problem. Good luck, now."

* * *

Ash saw through weak eyes a rainbow colored bird fly past him. "Ho-oh...?" Ash groaned, before falling into blissful sleep, next to his new friend, Pikachu.

* * *

The snow had abated somewhat, but the dark type was still struggling to advance past the range of mountains that covered the northern continent.

Its sense of danger had abated briefly, only to come back a minute later. Absol shook the snow that had accumulated on its fur as it saw another star wink out. '_At this rate, I may be too late_.'

The absol, finding new strength, bounded through the snow, before falling into another patch where it was too deep to stand. It would be a long journey.


	3. Chapter 3: Battles

AN: Hello, everybody! I say hi!

Anyways, this week I have a brand new chapter for you. But first, a real news update!

News Anchor Slowpoke (In a deep voice): News Flash! (Flash lash lash...!)

Hurricane Sandy struck the East Coast of the United States over the past weekend. Although we may not all like the US, or maybe we live there, or maybe we have no idea what it is, we still have to pay our respects to the fifty or so people that died. People who got killed by a Category 1 hurricane, I am sorry.

Anyways, back to the story. For today's trivia and question, did you know that some people believe that Missingno. is Ash's father? Who do you think is the father of Ash Ketchum? Write a review telling me!

And, without further ado, I bring you answers!

**Lightningblade49**: Thank you. I tell you now, Ash does not have a turtwig or any of its evolutions, but he has had his pokemon for about two and a half years now.

** . .Xx**: I hope that it only continues to be better. As for the LoR, she's a character who I did not create, but my good friend TC did. He's currently writing a huge backstory, which currently spans... about a million words. And that's only the first two of five books. Yeah. But I'm glad you like that part!

**0 Jordinio 0**: I try not to, but I do also try to vary the way that dialogue starts. It makes the story look a bit nicer, and that draws people in. As for attack names, I use the same principle as I do with the names of species, if it has a special name then I make it capitalized. Otherwise, I see it almost like we would use a tool. "Jordan used a hammer." not "Jordan used a Hammer." As for the gods, they will not show up again. Probably.

**Lord Kaizer**: Yup! I plan to continue to do that, but part of the difference is that Ash knew what was going on, and he was more worried, which led to Pikachu nearly dying.

**starlighz, toonash667, Arrow Riddari, Swagnilla-Ice-1985, Trinity Fenton-Phantom**: Thank you! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, nor do I own a small country. I do not need Dictating for Dummies. Thank you.

* * *

**Emergency! Team Rocket Appears!**

**or Team Rocket's Not Made of Weaklings**

Ash groaned as he walked along the road with Pikachu. The bike had been completely destroyed, which was unfortunate, but he was fine. If you could call barely able to walk fine.

Stumbling into town, Ash caught some unwanted attention. A police officer, seeing the boy in nearly ruined clothes pulled over next to him on her motorcycle. "Excuse me, sir?"

Ash looked at her briefly, before continuing to walk towards the pokemon center. Officer Jenny was not amused, and grabbed the back of his shirt. "Don't walk away from me. Who are you, and what're you doing here?"

Ash glared at her. "I didn't realize that it was policy to accost people without reason, _officer_. Not let go of me, so that I can get to the pokemon center."

Jenny let go quickly. Ash started to walk away again, before Jenny's voice made him stop. "Hey, kid. Want a ride?"

* * *

The motorcycle stopped inches away from the desk, before Ash jumped off. Joy glared at Jenny. "Again!? Why do you insist on riding that thing in here when you have perfectly good roads outside!?"

Jenny rubbed the back of her head, while Ash cleared his throat. "Excuse me? Could you do your job and _help_ my pokemon?"_  
_

Joy glanced at Ash for a second, before noticing Pikachu. "Mew! What happened to this pikachu? Are you its trainer?" At Ash's nod, she grabbed Pikachu and said angrily as she hurried off, "As a trainer you should take care of your pokemon! Abusive trainers..." The last part was muttered angrily, while Ash's eyes went wide.

Jenny stayed for a couple minutes, mostly asking Ash questions about how he treated his pokemon. After a few questions, Ash was annoyed, and released his first two pokemon, which instantly solved the problem.

Ash settled down for a long, tense wait.

* * *

Ash looked dispassionately at Professor Oak. "Hello, Professor. May I ask what prompted you to call me?"

"I recieved a call from Officer Jenny of Viridian, who was asking about trainers with a pikachu, so I realized that she was talking about you. I heard that Pikachu was injured?"

"Yeah... A flock of spearow and my stupidity."

Oak looked grim for a moment. "So, how's he doing?"

"I don't know."

"I see..."

The two were silent for a few moments, before Oak asked, "So, did anything else happen?"

"I caught a pidgey," Ash said, shrugging. Oak nodded, but before he could say anything, Ash continued thoughtfully. "This might have just been a dream, but I thought that I saw Ho-oh. Of course, I was unconscious a few seconds before I saw it, so..."

"It probably was just a hallucination, but you never know. Anyways, I hope that Pikachu is okay, and good luck!"

"Thank you, Professor," Ash said, before the call ended.

"**You**!" Ash heard from behind him. Turning quickly, one hand going to his pokeballs, Ash saw the redhead that he had st-borrowed the bike from. And she was carrying the remains on her back. Ash internally winced. This would not be good.

Misty ranted as she walked over to the boy who she had only seen earlier that day. "First you steal my bike, but I saw that you were trying to help your pokemon, so I was like, 'okay, he's just trying to save his pikachu.' Not the worst thing ever, and I figure that I can get my bike back at Viridian. But of course you leave me to walk though a _thunderstorm_ most of the way to Viridian. But that's not all! No, you decide that it would be a good idea to destroy my bike when you were nearly at the city! I'm walking to Viridian, and then I find this!" Misty gestured to the black heap that was lying on the floor, killing intent oozing out of her.

Ash took a step back. "I needed the bike. Pikachu's still in the emergency wing, and I got here nearly an hour ago. I didn't try to destroy your bike, it was a freak accident with lightning, in that storm that you mentioned, that I was caught in too. Now, if you'll let me wait for Pikachu."

Misty instantly winced. "How's he?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Nurse Joy wheeled Pikachu out of the doors to the emergency room, followed closely by two chansey. The room had been filling with trainers since Misty and Ash had started to talk. Ash, although he had no interest in talking to the girl, reluctantly answered her questions.

Ash hurried over to the nurse. "Is he okay?"

Joy glared at Ash briefly, before she gestured to Pikachu. "He'll be fine."

Ash sighed in relief, before he looked down at Pikachu. His expression softened, and he said, "That's great."

As he picked up Pikachu, an explosion rocked the facility. The west wall blew open, and a group of about ten white clothed individuals entered the pokemon center. Close behind them were two more in black outfits, a meowth next to them. They were all different, but one thing tied them together was the red 'R' on their clothes.

"Everybody! We of Team Rocket are here for the pokemon! If you resist, we will take your pokemon as well as the ones in the center!" one of the white clothed members shouted, as his fellow members reached for their own pokeballs.

The trainers in the center looked furious, but they backed away. The grunts, for those were the people in the white, moved towards the back where the pokemon were kept, while the two in black remained in the front.

Ash growled lowly, and stepped forward. "Who do you think you are?!"

The man with blue hair looked at him, amused. "We're Team Rocket. And who are _you_?"

"My name is Ash."

"Well, Ash, you're quite brave to stand up to us. What do you do, since you obviously aren't a trainer like all these others."

Ash pulled a pokeball from his belt. "I am the head of field research in Sinnoh. And I take offense to your attempt to steal these pokemon."

The woman with red hair swiftly reached for a pokeball of her own. "Well, then, try to stop us!"

Ash didn't look away from the two elite members of Team Rocket, but he shouted, "Trainers! I'll take on these two, you get the others!"

The other trainers looked at each other, before they each grabbed a pokeball and ran to the back. Misty rushed over to Ash's side, and pulled out one of her pokeballs. "I'll fight with you!"

"Well, that's a two on two, I suppose. I am Rocket Admin Jessie!" The woman declared, throwing a pokeball in the air with a praticed ease.

"And I am Rocket Admin James! Prepare yourselves!" The man with blue hair shouted, throwing his own pokeball.

"Starmie!"

"Arbok!"

"Weezing!"

"Kirlia!"

The four pokemon burst out of their pokeballs, all poised and ready for battle.

James took the first move. "Weezing, sludge bomb!" The poison type shot a blast of gunk at Starmie, who jumped away at Misty's shouted command.

"Psychic, Starmie!" Weezing was hurled bodily to the ground, before being shot back at the ceiling.

Jessie seemed to take offense to that. "Thunder fang!"

Starmie was sent flying back from the electric attack, before it stopped suddenly, glowing blue. Kirlia nodded once to his fellow psychic type as he brought it back to the battle. Meanwhile, Weezing recovered and Arbok started to coil.

"Calm mind, and lucky chant, Kirlia."

"Starmie, water gun!"

James smirked briefly, before it was replaced with indifference. "Weezing, clear smog."

Ash nearly swore at that, but instead called for future sight. He then shouted to Kirlia, "Teleport away!" Kirlia got away from the crunch of Arbok just in time, before he fired off a psychic.

* * *

By this time, the rocket grunts had been driven mostly away, although they did steal a couple dozen pokemon. Joy, seeing the battle in progress, had evacuated the center, although she forgot Pikachu.

Misty was keeping James busy by firing off multiple psyshocks, forcing Weezing to dodge. However, the Rocket Elite was quickly growing tired of the game. "Weezing, blow up her pokemon."

Ash's eyes widened when he heard that, and he called, "Kirlia, light in a box!"

At almost the same instant, Weezing set off a wave of smog, while Kirlia trapped Arbok in a box made of light screens. Kirlia sent a charge beam into the cage, where it ricocheted around, knocking Arbok out. Jessie, knwoing what her partner was about to do, recalled her pokemon and jumped out of the center.

"Weezing, flamethrower!"

* * *

Pikachu was standing on the floor now. He had recovered quickly, but he wasn't battling, although he wanted to repay his trainer.

Seeing that Ash was distressed, he looked for something to do. Realizing that the weezing was the only problem in sight, he fired off a thunderbolt, aiming to knock out the pokemon that was fighting. He paid no attention to the fact that there was a cloud of grey smoke in the way.

The attack left, and Pikachu's world exploded.

* * *

Jenny pulled up, just in time to see the pokemon center blow up.

"Again?"

* * *

Ash yawned loudly as he walked alongside Pikachu out of Viridian City. It had taken a long explaination to get out of jail time, but he was glad that the other trainers in the center had stood up for him. He hadn't counted on it happening, but he was glad that he didn't have to pull diplomatic immunity.

"Hey! Wait up, Ash!"

Ash stopped for an instant, before he realized who was following him. "Misty."

Misty pulled up next to the boy, panting. "Hey, Ash... I'm going with you!"

Ash halted, before spinning to face the water trainer. "No, you aren't."

"Yeah I am! You're a good trainer, and I need _somebody_ to get better from! Besides, if you're from Sinnoh you need a guide!" Misty justified, straightening up.

"I know Kanto well enough. I was born in Pallet, after all. And, though I appreciate that you see the power of my friends, I'm not a 'good trainer', as you would call it. If you're looking for a mentor, go find Lorelei. I believe that she's around the Seafoam Islands this time of year," Ash said, nearly glaring at Misty, who smirked.

"Well, you owe me a bike. So, until you pay me back, I'm following you!"

Ash looked at Misty for a moment, before reaching into a pocket and pulling out a wallet. "A good bicycle is maybe 20,000 pokedollars? Here you go," Ash said, offering the bills to Misty.

Misty pushed away the money. "I'm going to follow you no matter what you do!"

"No."

"Come on! You really want to travel alone?"

"I have my friends with me."

"I mean a human."

"Why would I want to travel with one when I have my friends? Pokemon are just as smart as humans, after all."

"You realize that you _are_ a human, right?"

"Unfortunately."

Misty stopped, which nearly made Ash do so as well, but he caught himself in time and continued. After all, if she wanted to go away, who was he to stop her from leaving?

"Ash of Pallet Town! I challenge you to a battle!" Ash stopped, surprised.

Ash slowly turned to face his stalker. "Why should I put one of my friends in senseless pain?"

Misty blinked. "The point of battles isn't to hurt pokemon. But for why, if you win then I'll go away!"

"And if you, somehow, pull off victory?"

"Then I stay!"

Ash mulled it over. "Fine. What are your conditions?"

"One on one, and you can't use Kirlia or Pikachu."

Ash shook his head. "No."

Misty smirked triumphantly. "You already agreed!" Ash, thinking back, winced and hung his head.

* * *

"Pidgey! Gust!" Ash shouted, his pokemon swooping away from the opponent staryu's water gun.

The wind sent staryu flying, but Misty wasn't slow. "Rapid spin in the other direction!" Staryu spun, and the wind that was swirling it around stopped abruptly. However, this left the water type to fall to the ground.

As Misty called her pokemon's name, Ash seized the chance. "Get in close with wing attack."

Misty, as the flying type shot at her pokemon, suddenly smirked. "Staryu! Now use power gem!"

Ash shouted, "Pidgey!" but it was too late. The blast of rock type energy sent poor Pidgey flying, and not in a way that one would hope. Ash prepared to call back his pokemon, able to see from where he was that the small pokemon wouldn't be able to fight any longer, but his hopes soared as Pidgey's eyes snapped open.

"Pidgey!" Pidgey called, before a white light emenated from its body. Glowing, it grew, before the light faded, leaving a pidgeotto to fall to the ground. Upon contact, the newly evolved Pidgeotto fainted.

Misty, expecting that the evolution would cause a defeat, blinked. "Yay?"

Ash sighed as he walked over to his pokemon, Pikachu at his side. "Well, Pidgeotto, good job. You did well for your first battle, and it was my fault for making you go into a power gem like that. I'm sorry."

On the ground, Pidgeotto weakly chirped, "Johto!" Pikachu, getting the idea, slapped Ash's leg.

Ash gave his downed pokemon a small smile. "Well, I guess that we can only get better, can't we. We'll start your training soon, but for now, rest." Ash called back his pokemon, before looking at Misty.

"Well? Are you coming?"

Misty paused for a second before seeing Ash start to leave. "Wait up!" she shouted, and ran after the strange boy.

* * *

Absol unleashed razor wind at the three poocheyena who had attacked him, sending them flying. He was not in the mood for a battle, since every second lost was a second... well, lost.

"You fiend! Take this!" the leader shouted, jumping at Absol. Absol ducked neatly, allowing the fellow dark type to slam into the cliff face behind him. Absol smirked, before he started to walk off.

Feeling a sharp pain in his right leg, Absol looked down. One of the three poochyena had used bite on his leg, and was still holding on. "Mmfh!" the pokemon shouted.

Absol glared at the smaller pokemon. "Didn't your mother tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" he asked, flinging him away.

As Absol walked off, he saw movement from the lead poochyena. It held a small glass ball in its paw, and it called weakly, "You're no C class! This is an A rank! You'll be hunted by some of the best now!"

Absol smirked for a split second, after considering this. "Let them come."

The orb broke, and the three poochyena flashed away in a blue light. Absol sprinted on, knowing that he had to move faster. He had to stop the disaster that was going to befall the world, and _nothing_ would stand in his way!


End file.
